One More Day
by Ma Junior
Summary: Yugi/Dark Magician, Set to the song "One More Day" by Diamond Rio - What if the love of your life way with you all along....
1. Suprise

One More Day By: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song One More Day by:Diamond Rio  
  
A/N: This is going to be a Dark Magician/ Yugi story  
  
Also Yami Bakura is called Bakura Yami Yugi is called Yami Yami Malik is called Ishtar   
  
The wind howled and chilled a teenage boy, who was taking a leasurly walk to the park to clear his mind. Snowflakes sank into his hair as the adolestent try to wash away the confusing thoughts that threathened to take his concentration away.  
  
Sighing, Yugi took a seat on the bench to sort through his feelings. He remembered the jealousy course through him when Malik, suprisingly, admitted his love for Yami, that Yami actually returned the feeling for both Malik and Ishtar at the gathering last night.  
  
Flashback:****************************************  
  
Everyone came together in the Mouto's livingroom as they do every Friday night since they started school. They all settled into a circle.  
  
"Alright wha ya all want ta do" Joey questioned the group as he leaned back into Seto's embrace, who noticed and tightened his hold slightly.There was a course of 'spin the bottle' but was quickly squashed by an overly excited Malik who jumped up and screamed 'Truth or Dare' and glared at anyone who would refuse him. The group of teenagers shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Okay Malik since you thought of it you pick who goes first." Yugi suggested.  
  
"Fine. Bakura, truth or dare?" Malik said to the fiend.  
  
"Huh, that's easy Dare" Bakura taunted Malik but stopped as he saw the evil smirk rise to his face.  
  
"I dare you to not touch your light once tonight" Malik said recieving a death glare by both Bakura and Ryou.  
  
"Bastard. Hmm-" and it continued like that, until Ishtar came out to bother the group.  
  
" I want to play" Ishtar answered to all the suspicous glances he was getting. Malik shrugged and motioned for Ishtar to continue.  
  
"My turn? Well good" Ishtar started and turned to his hikiri, " Malik- truth or dare?".  
  
Malik paled and swallowed the lump in his throat before answering, "Dare".  
  
Ishtar put on a triumpt smirk, " I knew I taught you right, anyway, you have to tell the one person in this room who you have feeling for. But remember that I also know and if you won't tell him I WILL" Ishtar said and leaned back against the couch.  
  
Malik looked like a deer caught in the headlights and slowly turned towards Yami, nervously clearing his throat before starting, " You Yami. I love you".  
  
Yami eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks. "Heh. uhh well you see I - oh hell I love you too", moving towards him and giving him a heated kiss.  
  
"Hey what about me!" Ishtar said with a huff and a pout but was cut off when Yami, gave him a kiss, also.  
  
Back to Present ***************************************  
  
It seemed that everyone had someone, Ryou and Bakura had each other, and even Seto had Joey, to everyones ashonishment gotten together. It was then that is was of no suprise that everyone else paired up and left him to be the odd one out.  
  
Growling in frustration at the way he felt, he jumped up from the bench and continued on his way through the park. He blindly walked, looking only at his feet as he sorted out these emotions.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts as a pair of hand groped at him and hauled him backwards. Pure panic swept through him as he was pinned to the ground to find a gang of boys leering above him. Yugi winced as he felt a cold, sharp object against his throat.  
  
" W-what d-do y-you w-want......" Yugi struttered from the steer fright of having a dangerous object so close.  
  
The group laughed and mimiked him, then the knife moved from his neck down to his sholder leaving behind a trail of blood. Then he felt the wind knocked out of him from the tremendous blows that were being sent to his stomach and chest, he relied on his bond with Yami to help him.  
  
/YAMI YAMI WHERE ARE HELP PLEASE YAMI ANSWER ME/ he tried to concentrate on calling to his yami than the pain that was flowing through his body.  
  
Yugi squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pain and started to wimper and thrash as the hits were getting more harsher and animalistic, in an attempt to escape.  
  
// YUGI I HEAR YOU WHAT'S WRONG?//, was the reply that Yugi got after what seemed to be forever.  
  
/Y-y-yami t-t-here's g-g-guys p-p-park/, Yugi couldn't finsh or even to get the thought out properly as they began to slash his skin brutily.  
  
/ohh god s-some-o-ne h-help m-me/, Yugi despertly called. As if hearing the call, a card lighted up in his back pocket and flashed, causing everyone to be momentarly blinded.  
  
Yugi blinked opened his eyes and was shocked to find all the boys that were before attacking gone and in thier place stood his favorite duel monster.  
  
" Y-your the Dark Magician!" Yugi exclaimed in astonishment but winced at the pain from the beating. The purpled haired mage looked down and with concerned filled eyes for his master couched and placed his hands over Yugi and started chanting a healing spell. A white glittering haze outlined Yugi's body and flashed. Yugi gaped at his newly healed body, then gazed at the mage infront of him.  
  
"Thank you" Yugi said a little bit more shyly this time. The magician's mouth twichted into a small smile.  
  
"Your welcome, Master" the mage replied softly and helped Yugi to his feet, where Yugi then lead him to a bench to sit.  
  
"Why are you here? How did you get here? Are you staying? Wil-" Yugi shooted the questions before being cut off by a raise of a hand.  
  
"One question at a time, Master. I was sent here because you summoned me and by you summoning me I was sent through the puzzle to help you in any way. And I don't know if can go back, Master" the purple haired duel monster said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, then you can stay with me. Besides I am the one who summoned you I guess. And you can call me Yugi, instead of Master. Do you have a name?" Yugi questioned with excitment bubbling up in him.  
  
"Yes I do, Mas- I mean Yugi. I am called Sai off the battle field" Sai said with a blush rising to his cheeks. Yugi smiled and stood up and held out his hand for Sai to take.  
  
" Here we'll go to my house where you can change and get settled in. How about that?" Yugi offered.  
  
"Sure. That will be nice" Sai answered as he rose taking Yugi's hand in the process.  
  
The two walked in comfortable silence, even though Yugi had a million questions swirling in his head to be answered, but decided against it. They walked down the busy sidewalk on thier way to Yugi's home, the Game Shop. Both missed the strage looks they were getting from passbyers, by the choice in Sai's clothing.  
  
"My house is up the next blo-" Yugi started to say but was cut off by the calling of his name, and was startled to find his friends running up the street towards him. Sai seeing them as a threat stood infront of Yugi and prepared his staff for an attack. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the mage begining to defend if needed to.  
  
"No-no it's alright they are my friends it's okay" Yugi soothed placing a hand onto Sai's arm. The group stopped infront of Sai and Yugi shocked to see a duel monster standing there, infront of them, in the middle of the sidewalk, next to thier friend that seemed to have and unconisous control over him, all were shocked that is but, Yami, who stood with a look of shock mixed with confusion.  
  
"Sai, what are you doing here, I mean we aren't dueling, I mean-oh you know what I mean" Yami said with frustration after trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Master Yami, it's seems that M- I mean Yugi called me in distress, for he was in a very unpromising position" Sai said shifting uncomfortably by the blank looks that everyone was giving him. Yugi noticed his and took Sai's hand in his to reassure him that everything is alright.  
  
"No more questions Yami, I was just taking him home so he can change into something comfortable and relax." Yugi said with a slight plead in his voice. Yami sighed and shrugged an 'alright'. Yugi smiled and gripped Sai's hand and led the way back to the Game Shop.  
  
(TBC)  
  
_____________________^^^^^***^^^^^___________________  
  
A/N: Well that is it for know review and tell me if i should continue, because there is more to the story. And if not review and say stop and that's that. Cause you opinion counts. Thanks, Ma Junior 


	2. Dinner

One More Day by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song 'One More Day'  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I want to dedicate this chapter to my cat, Patsy, who we had to put to sleep the day before Thanksgiving. We Will Miss You!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a short walk for the group to reach the Game Shop. The group went settled into the livingroom as Yugi and Sai went upstairs to get something to wear for the newly-humaned duel monster.  
  
Yugi invited Sai to sit on his bed as he dug through his closet, which was then ruled out, his Yami's closet, and his Grandpa's closet, and found nada. Yugi came back into his room with a pout on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Sai questioned with worry in his voice.  
  
" I can't find anything for you to wea-ohh yea I forgot something" Yugi said with an excited squeal and ran down stairs leaving the confused mage in his room. He grown slightly worried as he heard Yugi whining and a refusal, and decided to go downstairs.  
  
"Pleas Seto, just until we get him to a mall to go shopping" Yugi pleaded with puppy eyes.  
  
"NO NO NO" Seto refused then turned his head to look at the armor the mage was wearing, "fine as long as he stays he out of sight while he is in that"  
  
"Thanks Seto" Joey said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he was getting up.  
  
"You owe me" He grumbled as he walked out the door and into his limo. Joey shrugged with a smile.  
  
Sai face was creased with worry. " I did not cause trouble did I?".  
  
"No don't worry, Seto is always like that." Yugi ressured with a smile.  
  
"Now take a seat Sai. I have a few questions to ask of you" Yami demanded with authority in his voice that meant he ment buisness. Malik smirked and messaged the pharoh's back. Sai took a seat next to Yugi on the empty love seat.  
  
"Okay we established why you are hear and how you gotten hear. But my question is right now is can you return to the card?" Yami questioned with a brow raised.  
  
"It doesn't seem that I am able to. My link to the Shadow Realm seems to be shattered." Sai said with his eyes squinted as he thought about it.  
  
"Alright, do you have your powers here?" his dark master said with a tilt of his head.  
  
"Hmm lets see the extent of my ablitites." Said said as he then mumbled a few lines that sounded strangly like Latin. After that said, a calico kitten appeared in Yugi's lap wimpering slightly.  
  
"It seems so" Sai smiled at the gleeful look on Yugi's face when he noticed the kitten and begun playing with it. Bakura sitting on the couch next to Yugi and Sai, started scrunching up his face in attempt to stop sneezing.  
  
"A-A-A-CHOOO" Bakura glared at the cat," I hate those things" he muttered angerly.  
  
"AHHHHH Bakura is allergic to cats, AHHAHAH" Ishtar came out laughing at his fellow tombrobber.  
  
"If you value you life, you will get rid of that ugly ball of - A-A- Achoo!" Bakura threat was cut short by another sneeze, which cause the duel monster to break out into a small smile as Yugi clutched the kitten closer. Yami then through the box of tissues at the ancient thief. To everyone's suprise the robber gave a pathetic 'thank you' in between the sniffs and his eye watering.  
  
"Uhh hey Sai lets go into the kitchen to give the kitten some milk or something" Yugi suggested sensing once Bakura was done with his little 'fit' he would come after the magician.  
  
With a confused nod the mage followed his master into the other room. Yugi reached into the refrigerator and brought out the milk. He then went to the cabnet to get a bowl but then noticed that the bowl he needed was at the top shelf.  
  
"Sai could you get that bowl there, I really can't reach it" Yugi said pointing to a blue bowl. The magician nodded and easily grabbed the bowl and handed it to the small master.  
  
"Thank you" Yugi said blushed tinting his cheeks. Sai smiled then gained a confused look as there was a low rumble. Yugi's eyes widened in suprise as he heard that.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Yugi questioned as he pour the milk for the kitten who was purring on the floor.  
  
"Hungry? I don't exactly know what that is" the mage said with curiousity.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you are here hold on I will make you something to eat" Yugi said with a smile, then placed the milk on the floor for the cat who immediatly went to slurp it up.  
  
"Besides I have to make dinner if everyone is staying over" Yugi stated and made his way to the livingroom where everyone was watching t.v. Leaving the mage to enjoy the presence of the little feline.  
  
"Umm is everyone stay over so I know how much dinner to make" Yugi questioned and recieve a chorus of 'yes's and nods. As Yugi was leaving Seto bursts through the door with a suitcase full of cloths and handed it to Yugi.  
  
"Thank you Seto and I am suspecting that you will be staying for dinner, right" Yugi said happily and recieved a nod, he dragged the suitcase into the kitchen.  
  
"Sai here are some cloths to change into, and then you and I will make dinner okay?" Yugi questioned happily with excitment. The magician smiled and took the suitcase into the bathroom to change. Yugi busyed him self with getting out ingrediants. Sai hestinantly came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yugi what are we making?" Sai questioned as he gazed at the food on the table.  
  
Yugi turned around and stared in amazment at his duel monster standing there in a sleevless shirt with swishy pants on.  
  
"C-c-c-alzones" Yugi stuttered as he gaped freely. Sai then began to judge how he looked by the appearence of his masters face.  
  
"Do I look alright?" Sai asked innocently. Yugi snapped his mouth close and nodded with a scarlet blush on his cheeks.  
  
Gathering himself together to start dinner he gestured for Sai to sit down, "Alright I am going to grate this cheese, while you roll out this dough, okay?" Yugi smiled as put out the flour on the table and showed him how to roll it out, without getting holes in the center. They worked in comfortable silence.  
  
"So what do you want in your calzone?" Yugi said glancing over to the mage who work hard using the rolling pin.  
  
"I don't know, I've never really tried this before" Sai admitted.  
  
"Okay, here try this" Yugi said as he held a piece of pepperoni to Sai's mouth who took it and chewed slowly.  
  
"It-it taste great! Can I have that?" Sai said excited.  
  
"Sure, now how about this and this?" Yugi said giving Sai a piece of sharp cheese and mozzarella cheese.  
  
"Can I have it all" Sai said with his eyes wide. Yugi giggled and nodded sure as he finshed then and put them into the stove.  
  
"Alright all done" Yugi said as he picked up the bag of flour but tripped on a chair and dropped the bag on Sai's head.  
  
"Oh My Gosh Sai I am sorry" Yugi giggled as Sai opened his eyes that look ackwardly out of place with his snow white face.  
  
"Bet you are" Sai said as he then grabbed and tickled the small teen. They then both slipped onto the floor with Yugi on top of Sai. The intensity of the magicians eyes could drive the younger teen wild, Sai noticed the innocent and purity in the purple orbs. There faced inched closer and closer.......until the door swung open to reveal Bakura with tears flowing down his face and a bright red nose hold the kitten as far as he could away from him. Two pairs of eyes widened and blushed as they seperated quickly. Bakura dropped the cat and raised an eyebrow with an amused grin.  
  
"Keep the cat in here" Bakura said as he went through a chorus of Sai and Yugi sittin' in a tree. Yugi sighed as the buzzer rang.  
  
"Dinner's ready"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay not much happend but there is a little romance going on there. Hope you enjoyed it even if it was just a little. Trust me there will be alot more romance going on. Thanks for reviewing, please review again!  
  
Bye Bye, Ma Junior 


	3. Maybe?

My Will  
  
by: Ma Junior and co writtened by:Keiya  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Yugioh, Cowboy Bebop, or "One More Day".  
  
A/N: Thank you for all you reviews, they were wonderful! And sorry for the dely on this chapter, you all deserve it for reviewing! Onto the story.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()())(()()()()))() ()  
  
Everyone was gathered around the diningroom table in the Mouto house for dinner. Silence hung in the air, except for the mindless chatter here and there.  
  
Bakura sat next his light looking smug only to change that to a sneezing fit when the cat came to close. Which caused him to huff and save his dignity by going into the ring. Yugi ate silently while sneaking looks at Sai who was sitting across from him eating happily at the new tastes the food caused.  
  
"So......um is anyone doing anything tommorow.... I mean it is Sunday, so wanna do something then?" Joey asked the silent room who then looked at him blankly.  
  
"Okay.... Grandpa won't be coming home for a couple more days! Wanna go to the mall?" Yugi said happily. They all agreed to go except Sai who look confused.  
  
"Sai are you all right?" Yugi questioned the confused mage.  
  
"What's a mall?" Sai said with a blush. Yugi smiled and laughed.  
  
"Well it is a place to go and buy stuff, don't worry it will be fun!" Yugi said reasuring him. Yami eyed the two strangly, and leaned over to wisper something into Ishtar's ear which then caused him to raise an eyebrow and chuckle a little. Malik look questionably at his two lovers but shrugged and started a converstation with Ryou who looked a little lost in the converstation.  
  
"This is very good, Yugi. I enjoy them very much" Sai complimented his little master.  
  
"Thank you, but don't forget that you made them also" Yugi said whiched caused him to blush again. The mage sighed as he thought of the memory, but shook his head quickly to rid of the thoughts of his innocent master.  
  
"Well I heard there is going to be the new Cowboy Bebop movie is going to be on in a couple of minutes. Everyone want to stay over and watch it?" Yugi questioned which was answered by everyone rushing to the livingroom, leaving Sai and him to clear the table and dishes.  
  
By the time they reached the livingroom, the loveseat was the only place left for the two to sit. They both sat comfortably watching the movie. Sai watched confused for the first couple on minutes but slowly begun to understand it. He was startled to find in the middle of the movie moved and put his head into his lap to watch the movie, whiched caused him to blush and look around the room to see if anyone noticed.  
  
At the end of the movie Yugi had fallen asleep and by the looks of it everyone else had to.  
  
"Um, Master Yami, should I take Master Yugi to his chamber?" Sai said sending a questionable look toward the ancient spirit.  
  
"Yes, and you don't have to bother calling me "Master", since we are not in the Shadow Realm. Call me Yami like all my friends call me." Yami said and nodded good night.  
  
Sai crept up the stairs trying not to make so much noise to wake the bundle in his arms. He then placed Yugi on the bed, but as he was leaving he was startled to hear his young master sigh out his name. Sai smiled and walked toward his room.  
  
Downstairs Yami shook his two lovers awake so they could go to his room leaving all the other guests without even a blanket.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!"  
  
Yami just snickered as he walked up the stairs.  
  
'The Thief has nothin' on me.....heh heh heh...'  
  
**********************  
  
Yugi, who dozed off after the movie, was awake because he had to do some......busniess. Afterwards, he couldn't go back to sleep.  
  
Mainly because his mind was wandering towards a certain duel-monster- come-to-life. Sai, who was sleeping on a chair, with a blanket covering him, looked absolutly beautiful to young Yugi.  
  
But what if he wouldn't like me back?.........what if he DID? To say it gently, Yugi was very nervous, and very confused. He didn't know how to feel.....he loved him, but was afraid of rejection.  
  
The kitten jumped up onto his bed and rubbed against him. It then laid down and began to lick his fingers. All Yugi could do was pet the kitten back. It seemed to sense his tension, and was trying to ease it.  
  
"Hmmm.....You need a name, don't you?.....How about Gaia?......Yes, I think that would be a good name. After Gaia the Fierce Knight, one of my favorite cards. Do you like that name?"  
  
The cat rubbed against his hand again, while Yugi just laughed.  
  
"Gaia it is then!........But that doesn't make me any more certain of my feeling for him.....I gotta tell him tomorrow."  
  
Yugi then laid back down, cat on him and all.  
  
But sleep did not come easy.  
  
**************  
  
In the next room, Yami laid also between his lovers not able to sleep. For reasons unknown he could not claim sleep, it felt as his soul was restless. With a deep sigh he crawled out of the bed trying not to wake up the other two sleeping. He traveled into his lights room finding him wide awake with the cat on his chest, he motioned for Yugi to follow him downstairs.  
  
Flipping on the lights to the kitchen, Yami busied himself with making tea for the two. Yami sensed Yugi's doubt and confusion.  
  
"What's wrong little light?" Yami said as he turned on the stove.  
  
"Umm, well , you see I have this problem" Yami nodded him to continue, "I know this may seem out there, but I think I really really like Sai, I know I have only known him for about a day, and it might seemed rushed, but, I don't know Yami, I am so confused" Yugi said all in one breath.  
  
"Hey it's alright, calmed down little light. I knew you liked him the moment I saw you with him and it's alright, that's just how you feel. Just take it slow" Yami advised giving him his tea.  
  
The rest of the time was spent in silence, both thinking over thier worries.  
  
"Hey we have to go to the mall tommorw, don't we"  
  
Only a groan was heard, after that.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())())())()()()()()())()()(()((  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing, sorry it was so short. I know I promised it to be longer but I husseled for this one to come out, BECAUSE I had school and then work, and now I am completly worn out. Please read and review! Thanks and please thank my co writter Keiya who helped out!  
  
-Ma Junior 


	4. Let it Snow

One More Day by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'One More Day'  
  
Authors Note: So sorry this came out late, I am working on getting things on time like I want it, so here is a chapter for you all!  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
After a restless night of sleep the morning came all to early for Yugi. Sai shook his little master.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi come on wake up, Yami and your friends say you must get up if you want to have breakfast before going to this 'mall'" Sai said and was relieved to see Yugi peep his eyes open then snap them shut.  
  
"Uhhhh why this early?" Yugi grumbled to himself.  
  
"Master it is not quite early.... it is 10:30" Sai said sitting on the bed next to the little light.  
  
"Ohh alright lemme go take a shower, and get changed and I will meet you downstairs for breakfast" Yugi said as a blush rose to his cheeks with being so close to the mage.  
  
"Alright but don't take to long, I am still not quite comfortable with the people downstairs" Sai said as he left.  
  
"I won't" Yugi called after him. 'But does that mean he is comfortable with me, and maybe he will return my feelings-.......Wait! I am looking into this to much, and I really should take that shower....'  
  
With that thought he grabbed a towel and marched into the bathroom.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^^^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&&^&^&^^ Downstairs:  
  
"I know how to make these fried bread thinges Ryou" Bakura said as he sniffed then sneezed as the cat purred and rubbed it's head against his leg.  
  
"Damn you you you....... furball!!!" Bakura screamed in rage as he reach for the cat, but Sai was quicker then him snatching the cat up.  
  
"Now now Gaia come, and let's get you something to eat" Sai said, not really wanting those nine lives be shortened to eight.  
  
Bakura grumbled about "How stupid the pharaoh was for having them worship sneaky balls of fur" and snatching the paper away for his light for the directions.  
  
Ryou sighed snatched it back, "Yami remember the last time you tried using the stove. Keyword: TRIED! And it is called FRENCH TOAST! Now OUT!" Ryou said and pointed to the door. He had been trying to make the breakfast for a hour now and Bakura has been getting in the way and eating the ingrediants.  
  
"Must be those damn hormones" Bakura said remembering his time in ancient Eygpt going through puberty, he shuddered.  
  
Ryou smiled and hummed as continued his work. Seto who was sitting at the table with Joey sniggered.  
  
"He is soo whipped" Seto said with a smirk. Both Joey and Ryou looked at him and said:  
  
"And your not?"  
  
^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^^&^&^^&&^&  
  
Yugi clothed jumped down the stairs two at a time and walked into the livingroom to find Yami Bakura teaching Sai how to play poker, and to play for the cat, if Bakura won the cat is out and if Sai won Bakura would have to live with it.  
  
"Uhh guys whatcha doing?" Yugi said as he questioned Bakura's actions.  
  
"Bakura is teaching me a game which consists of these paper cards, to get the highest 'hand'" Sai said using air quotes.  
  
Yugi smiled and shook his head, 'he probably doesn't know that also Bakura is the biggest cheater after all he is... was....and probably still is a thief'.  
  
"Oh look breakfast is ready let's go get some" Yugi said and grabbed Sai's hand to pull him away from the game.  
  
&^&^&^&^^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
After Breakfast:  
  
"Alright let's go" Yugi cried happily, but when Malik opened the door they were met with a least four feet of snow.  
  
"What the-" Joey started.  
  
"Snow" Mai cried in anguish.  
  
"How the heck we get that much snow last night?" Tea said cleary confused.  
  
"To the fact that we had a major snowstorm last night" Seto said as-a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh well I guess we can't go out then" Yugi said slightly disappointed.  
  
Sai saw that and for some reason wanted to comfort the boy to see the smile on his face again.  
  
"WHAT NO MALL?!?!?!?!? WELL GET YOUR SHOVELS BOYS, WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Mai demanded, and then sobbed, and was being comforted by Tea.  
  
"Crazy girl" Malik commented. Mai heard this and wacked him with her purse.  
  
"Come on there are lots of things you can do inside" Yugi reasoned.  
  
"Like what?" Mai sniffed.  
  
"Like Trivial Presuit, in teams is always fun, or Monopoly, or video games, or something" Yugi offered.  
  
"Video games!!!" all the yami's chorused at once.  
  
" But what game?" Yami said.  
  
"Capcom vs. SNK 2" they all yelled in agreement.  
  
Sai cocked his head to side in curosity.  
  
"How about I teach you duel monsters" Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Alright" Sai agreed.  
  
The girls looked a little down.  
  
"How about you use my computer and you guys can go shopping online?" Yugi reasoned.  
  
"Oh it's hardly the same but alright" Mai said with a smile to Tea and started for the kitchen.  
  
Ryou, Seto, Joey, and Malik agreed on playing Trival Presuit in teams: Ryou + Malik and Seto + Joey.  
  
"Alright you can use my deck and I will use Yami's" Yugi smiled at him.  
  
Sai nodded and flipped through the deck and reconized them all. But stopped when he came to his card that was still in tacked but it was enclosed in a plastic cover.  
  
"Yugi, why is my card in this cover and not the rest of them" Sai said as he looked at his masters face.  
  
"Be-because it is my favorite card...... your my favorite card" Yugi said meaning every word, which caused blood to rush to his face.  
  
"Really?" Sai said with a small hopeful smile.  
  
"Yea" Yugi replied shyly.  
  
"I'm glad, I can serve you so well" Sai commented. He then noticed how cute his master looked right then, rose tinted cheeks, shy violet eyes hidden by thick lashes, and those pillowly soft lips. Sai shook his head to rid of those thoughts but they still lingered. He wanted to put them to rest and throwing caution to the wind, he tilted Yugi's head up and kissed him softly, so if he wanted he could pull away.  
  
But to his amazement, the light did not pull away but moved into his embrace, tentive at first but then relaxed and kissed back.  
  
But this moment was ruined by one annoying Yami.  
  
"YOU GETS NO LOVE PHAROAH! I ROCK THIS HOUSE! OH YEA OH YEA! YOU CAN'T BE ME AND KYOSUKE!!!!! MUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Bakura sang and shook his booty in Yami's face, because he beat him in one round of the game.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
A/N: Well I thought that it was a good chapter, if I do say so myself, which I do. And this chapter is dedicated to Keiya because I ate all his mozzarella sticks! Sorry! Well please read and review!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
-Ma Junior 


	5. Love

One More Day by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all your reviews! And here is another chapter of One More Day.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"OH MY RA! I BEAT THE 'KING OF GAMES'! WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME, THE ''MASTER OF GAMES'' I GUESS, HAHA BOW PHARAOH! BOW!" Malik cackled loudly. As of now Yami has been beaten by Bakura:15 times, Seto:35, Malik:3 but Malik lost 4 previous games to Yami.......somehow.  
  
"Stupid controller and THE RA DAMNED GAME!" Yami shouted angerly as he stopped over to his light and duel monster who look quite flushed and suprised.  
  
"Oh stop whining Pharaoh it is not becoming" Bakura taunted.  
  
"Well if you stopped laughing and taught me how to use the controller I could be able to play the game!" Yami spat which caused the other three to go into a whole new round of laughter.  
  
"You mean you were playing this whole time and you didn't know how to use the controller"Malik said with a raised eyebrow and a humorous grin edging onto his face. Yami growled and stomped back over and took the controller away from Joey who was going to play a round with Marik, leaving the Yugi and Sai alone for a little while to straighten everything out.  
  
"Umm......well....I'm..well...uh....sorry...about..that"Yugi said ackwardly looking at Sai with a blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Don't be. I enjoyed it" Sai said with a gentle smile, which in turn caused Yugi to smile shyly.  
  
"S-so did I" Yugi admitted sheepishly. But inturnally he was sorting out all these new emotions that were flowing throughout his body.  
  
'Man, I really feel ackward but comfortable at the sametime. Is this infactuation? No, it can't be it is deeper then that. Could it be love? Well I love Yami, but it's not the same as Yami loves Marik and Malik. Or Seto and Joey. I won't even get into Ryou and Bakura. But do I really love Sai, I mean I only known him for what? Two, three days? Is that even possible? It must be because that is what I'm feeling' Yugi thought.  
  
Sai tilted his head at his little master. He watched as the emotions flickered over his face, which previewed the raging war going on inside Yugi.  
  
"Yugi are you alright? You seem worried" Sai said concerned that Yugi was having second thoughts about the kiss and really hated him for it. Yugi blinked and shook his head then smiled widely.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, I'm just thinking over a few things" Yugi said looking directly into Sai's eyes where Sai could see doubt but beneath that he could see love or what he hoped was love.  
  
"Alright.....how about you teach me how to play duel monsters" Sai said indicating to the cards that tossed aside.  
  
"Okay" Yugi said and proceded to teach Sai how to play the game.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&**&*&*&*&*  
  
That night:  
  
After dinner was cooked, which Ryou made this time. And dishes where washed by Yami, who lost another 10 rounds of video games and was talked (or rather forced) into cleaning.  
  
Everyone was seated in the living room, either watching t.v. or playing duel monsters which the newly trained Sai was dominating everyone he played. Yugi settled next to Sai as he played offering tips here and there.  
  
/'Why is it that everytime I'm around him I feel funny? A good funny, of coarse, but why?'/Yugi thought, but was unaware that he was projecting his thoughts to his darker side.  
  
//'Because you love him. Why are you fretting so much over it? Do you not think he will feel the same?'// Yami thought to his light looking up from cuddling with his two lovers.  
  
/'Of coarse I am afraid of that! Why would he love me when he could have anyone else?'/ Yugi thought with a shiver as moved closer to the duel monster without realizing it.  
  
//'Why? It is quite obvious that he feels the same, only you wouldn't notice that'// Yami thought as a chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
/'Really you think so?'/ Yugi thought with uncertainty.  
  
//'Yes I do think so. I believe you both will bring happiness to each other'// Yami thought back over to Yugi.  
  
/'Thanks Yami'/ Yugi thought gratefully.  
  
/'Anytime little light'/ Yami thought and winked at him.  
  
Yugi looked over to the clock and noticed more time went by then he thought and it quickly came to be 11 o'clock. Deciding that everyone was staying over again since the weather kept them locked inside, Yugi went and got everyone blankets and pillows for thier stay. Yami then announced that he was going to bed, and "suggested" to Yugi that he does so also. Yugi sighed and nodded but was suprised when Sai also got up and followed him up to his room.  
  
Once they reached Yugi's room, Yugi went into the bathroom to change, which also repeated but in Yugi bedroom. They then decided to share the bed so niether had to sleep on the floor. They settled in but niether could sleep. Yugi felt the need to tell Sai what he felt for him.  
  
'Well it's now or never' Yugi thought with confidence.  
  
"Sai you awake?" Yugi asked in a wisper half hoping he was awake and half hoping he wasn't.  
  
"Yes" was the wisper in reply.  
  
"I need to tell you something important" Yugi said nervously.  
  
"Take your time"Sai said gently.  
  
"I-I th-think that I love you. No- I KNOW I love you" Yugi said quickly and bowed his head waiting for rejecting, he could just imagine it.  
  
"I'm glad you do little master. Because I feel quite the same for you. I love you, also" Sai said and smiled when Yugi's head wiped up and his eyes sparkled with tears. Yugi smiled and lunged at Sai capturing him in a long gentle kiss.  
  
With that done Yugi then feel sleepy and settled himself down on Sai's chest as the mage wrapped him arms securly around the light in return.  
  
"I love you. Night" Yugi mumbled nuzzling into Sai.  
  
"I love you, little " Sai wispered back while rubbing Yugi's back till both of them fell asleep. But before Sai fell asleep he had one forbidding thought.  
  
'But in the morning there you would find one occupent in the bed instead of two.' Sai thought, with much sadness.  
  
&*&*&**&***&&*&*&*&*&*&**&&*&  
  
A/N: Well I think that came out better then I predicted. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this chapter and the last. You guys rock. If there are some grammer mistakes, sorry! I didn't use spellcheck. Please review to tell me how I am doing and how I can improve. Please also send some idea's. I have a couple to finsh out the story, which is proably next chapter but don't hold me to it. Thanks! Enjoy the rest of break!  
  
-Ma Junior 


	6. Somber Essence

"One More Day"  
  
One More Day by: Ma Junior and co-written by: Keiya  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this didn't come out earlier, BUT I HAVE THREE REASONS:  
  
My computer gotten fixed and deleted my already started chapter.  
  
I had writers block  
  
I had to find the lyrics for this chapter  
  
So well sorry for the delay but here it is.  
  
!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!  
  
Golden rays of light highlighted the childish features on the teenager who was just waking up. Yugi sensed something was wrong, deeply wrong. Unable to figure it out, he rolled over and realized that Sai was not sleep next to him anymore.  
  
Snapping his eyes open he then confirmed that he was alone, and dragged himself to the bathroom to clean up and search to see where Sai went.  
  
After relieving himself he went downstairs, and into the kitchen to find that too empty. Panicking a little he quickly checked the rest of the downstairs stepping over and onto some of his friends that were dozing in the living room . Yugi than ran through the door that separated his house from the Game Shop. Seeing his Grandfather behind the counter reading a fairly large novel, he ran over to question him.  
  
"Hey Grandpa, have so seen Sai anywhere?" Yugi said with a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"No Yugi I didn't. Why what's wrong?" his grandpa responded with a question of his own.  
  
"Well I haven't seen him all morning and he isn't anywhere I looked. So I wondered if you saw him leave or something." Yugi said with his eyes widening in nervousness.  
  
"Why don't you check upstairs, I'm sure he didn't leave. It's pretty cold out to go anywhere, but not cold out for everyone in our living room to leave!" the old man joked.  
  
"Alright, I get it grandpa. Right now I am going upstairs to see if Yami saw him." Yugi laughed.  
  
Yugi ran up the stairs two at a time, and was panting by the time he got to his darks door. He knocked and waited patiently, but not hearing anything led him to open the door and walk over to the bed that held a jumble of arms, legs, and hair sticking. Finding his Yami's peaceful face, he flicked his nose once, then plugged it. Releasing him when he noticed his Yami's eyes flutter open and gasp for breath, he then stood back.  
  
"Yami I really have to talk to you, it's important" Yugi said using his hands.  
  
"Alright Yugi. We will talk in your room in a moment. Now if you leave for a moment so I can put on some pants and I will meet you in your room. Okay?" Yami said smiling at his blushing light, who nodded and quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Yami chuckled, but then frowned when he sensed Yugi sadness and discomfort as he grabbed a pair of pants that he didn't know was even his own. The made his way to his lights room, pondering what was wrong.  
  
Once entering his light's room that is usually filled his happiness and innocence was now fogged with sadness and worry. He flinched but walked over to Yugi who was sitting on his bed with his head hanging down to his chest in thought. But snapped up when he felt the slight pressure of his dark's weight sag the bed a little.  
  
"What's wrong little light?" Yami said as he wrapped an arm around his small counter part.  
  
"Where did he go?" Yugi replied with his own question that was laced with hurt.  
  
"Who Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sai. He's gone. He left Yami! Why did he go? Did I do something wrong?" Yugi said questioning more of himself then his dark.  
  
"No, no Yugi. Don't think that. I don't think that he left you. But I know someone who can tell us for sure." Yami said struck with a sudden idea. Smiling he pulled his light up and dragged himself downstairs and into the living room.  
  
"W-what?" Yugi said as they reached the room where all of his friends where sleeping.  
  
"Him." Was all Yami said as he pointed to a couple that were sleeping on the couch comfortably with a cat nuzzling up to the older one.  
  
"Bakura? Why him?" Yugi said waking up the white haired couple as he said that.  
  
"Why yes, our favorite Tomb Robber of course." Yami said with a smirk at the confused snow haired duo.  
  
"What is it High and Mighty. We were trying to-ohHHHH ACHOOOO!" Bakura said wrecking the insult that he was going to say.  
  
"We need your help, right" Yugi said questioning both of the Yami's.  
  
"Well, uhh yea. We need you to locate something for um .Yugi" Yami grated through clenched teeth, upon seeing the gloating face of his fellow Yami.  
  
"Oh HOHO. You need my help, do you? The lowly Tomb Robber's help, now. Give me one reason why." Bakura taunted.  
  
Silenced filled the room.  
  
"Because I'll..I'll..um.Mind Crush you! Yea that's it! I'll Mind Crush you!" Yami threatened when he found a decent reason.  
  
"Ohh that really makes me want to help you. 'I'll Mind Crush you'. Oh no! What shall I do!" Bakura mocked in a high, squeaky, girly voice causing even the cat to run into the other room.  
  
"Please Bakura. Sai left and I want to know where to find him. Please" Yugi said with his wide innocent eyes glistening up with unleashed tears.  
  
"Sorry kid. Those eyes don't work with me. I do not care where that dark magician of yours went. But if I were to do this what would be in it for me?" Bakura said with all interest gone from his voice.  
  
"Please Yami. If not for them then do it for me." A soft British voice pleaded with him. Bakura sighed and turned to look at his light to tell him to stay out of this, but stopped when he saw the look on his face. With a sigh of defeat he sat on the couch.  
  
"Damn you British boy !!!!!!" Bakura grumbled, while picking up his ring and put it on. He then nodded for everyone to follow him into the kitchen, not caring that he was stepping on people bodies parts as he went.  
  
Pushing the door open, he then froze as he saw his worst hated enemy. Gaia , the cat. Of all the things, why did Ra make cats? Why?  
  
"You are getting out of my way rodent!" Bakura said to the cat. The cat mistaking this for affection started to purr and rub against his calf.  
  
"WE. ARE. NOT. FRIENDS." Bakura screamed and pushed the cat out of the room with his foot. Then went and sat down in one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Everyone followed him afraid that he might blow up and not find Sai. Bakura started to concentrate but was interrupted by a whimpering on the other side of the door. Bakura's eye twitched, and his inside turned to mush as he thought about all the times his little love whimpered and cried and how much that Ra awful cat reminded his of his light.  
  
He sighed, walking over to the door and opening it so the cat could come in and allowed it to sit on his lap as he focused. Which was hard in it's self, but was a real challenge as he was sneezing like crazy. But proceeded with his promise and did locate Sai.  
  
"Yea I found him." Bakura said as he opens his eyes.  
  
"Where is he?" Yugi said nearly bouncing out of his chair with happiness, forgetting all his sadness from before.  
  
"Don't get to excited yet. He's in you pocket. In the 'Card'. And is unable to come out, unless summoned in a duel." Bakura said indicating to the deck in Yugi's pocket that he put in earlier as he was getting dressed before his search began for his love.  
  
"Y-you m-m-mean h-he c-c-can't c-come b-b-back?" Yugi said with sob's stuck in his throat. Seeing both Bakura and Yami nod, he let those sobs out, while running up to his room and slamming his door. He flung himself on his bed and cried. He cried for finding love, he cried for not having enough time with him, but mostly he cried of losing Sai before the actually had enough to expand that love.  
  
After hours of crying, without disturbance, he felt that no more tears would come. Yugi pulled himself into a sitting position leaning against the headboard and pillows, hiccuping. As he tried to calm himself, he switched on the radio, to forget his pain and lost himself in the music. But one song struck a cord, he longed himself to turn off the radio but found himself not able. He allowed himself to soak in the song.  
  
Last night I had a crazy dream~  
  
A wish was granted just for me~ It could be for anything~ I didn't ask for money~ Or a mansion in Malibu~ I simply wished for One More Day with you~  
  
One more day, One more time~ One more sunset, maybe I'd be statisfied~ But then again, I know what it would do~ One more day.~  
  
First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl~ I'd unplug the telephone and keep the t.v. off~ I'd hold you every second~ Say a million 'I love you's~ That what I do with one more day with you~  
  
One more day, one more time~ One more sunset, maybe I'd be statisfied~ But then again, I know what it would do~ Leave me wishing still for one more day with you~  
  
One more day, one more time~ One more sunset, maybe I'd be statisfied~ But then again I know what it would do~ Leave me wishing still for one more day~ Leave me wishing still for one more day~ Leave me wishing still for one more day~  
  
..With You  
  
With that he realized, that he had to get his love back.  
  
  
  
Land of the Hidden Light: (where all the duel monsters are allowed to roam freely)  
  
Sai was lying on the plush grass in the middle of a never ending plain, with the morning sunshine warming his body. With a contented sigh, he continued to rest.  
  
"Mmmmmhmmm....Yugi...hmmm" Sai mumble in his dream like state and was greeted with a wet, gentle caress on his cheek, which brought out a moan from the magician, and open his eyes. Blinking his eyes until he adjusted to the sun, and found two looming figures above him. He tensed his body as he noticed, and summoned his staff.  
  
Sai was startled by chuckling, as he clearly saw who was towering above him. A plum horse was puffing cool air over his face, which could only mean the other, was his warrior friend, who held out his hand to the mage. Accepting it, he was pulled to his feet.  
  
"Gaia, what are you doing here? I mean what am I doing here? Hold on where are we?" the mage said clearly confused as he saw the familiar, land where he learned and practiced his magic.  
  
"Here? Well we are in the Land of Hidden Light, as usual. You are here because you want to spend some time with your friend, I. And I am here because I was riding Riku, here to exercise, because he is getting lazy lately." Gaia chuckled as he saw the horse huff.  
  
"But I was just, in Yugi's room. Now I'm here. I don't understand" Sai said shaking his head.  
  
" I heard that you did go to the other realm. What's wrong, what happen over there?" Gaia said as he saw Sai's eyes darken.  
  
"I..um.. I feel in love with out Master" Sai said quietly.  
  
"Master Yami?" Gaia said wide eyed.  
  
"No, Master Yugi" Sai corrected.  
  
"Ahh come on. I'll buy you a drink. Let's go" Gaia suggested as he climbed up onto Riku, and lugged Sai up after.  
  
Once entering the bar, the were ushered to a table and ordered two ales. They were soon joined by Kuriboh, Black Luster Solider, and Magician of Black Choas that were obviously tipsy. The brown fur ball was attached to the Black Choas staff.  
  
"Hey, Maggie and Gaila, whadda doin' here?" Black Luster Solider said slurring his words together.  
  
"Who yadda talkin' about, I thought I wazza Dark, Blackie" Magician of Black Choas said, leaning a little to close to comfort toward the Solider, who looked like he didn't mind it at all, but relished it. Kuriboh agreed whole heartily making inappropriate sounds and gestures.  
  
"Umm right. Might you be drunk?" Gaia questioned the obvious.  
  
The drunken trio amazingly clanked their glasses together and chorused a "Hell Yes".  
  
"And that guy over there is picking up the tab for us, say hi Blue Eyes" Black Choas said embarrassingly loud, while pointing over to a hunched over, entirely wasted Blue Eyes White Dragon, who waved over to the table. Needless to say Gaia and Sai were pretty stunned, but proceeded to wave back.  
  
"Well were goin' to go drink with our buddie, bye bye. Stop by to see us any time." The black solider said.  
  
"Mmmhmm Mhmmmm" Kuriboh agreed as he followed the two other back to the white dragon.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. So what was the problem ya have" Gaia said as they got two times their order, and was going to complain to the waitress when she only pointed to four at the counter who all winked and waved. Once again they replied with a wave.  
  
"Well, I heard Yugi call to me, and then I found my self in this weird world.."  
  
Later that night, the duo found themselves stumbling out into the starless night. They both assisted each other onto the horse while giggling, but finally made it to Sai's room who then , giggled and fell onto the ground, and said a jumbled 'goodnight', and somehow found himself in his bed under the covers.  
  
But he did have one somber thought before he went to sleep..  
  
"I will find a way back to you, Yugi"  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
After accepting comfort and support from Yami and his friends, he finally felt a little less depressed, finally was able to get rest, but before he went to sleep he made one promise...  
  
"I will bring you back to me, Sai"  
  
%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
And the two rested that night with thoughts of the other...  
  
8787878787878787878787878787878787  
  
A/N: I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! By far my favorite. I hope everyone loved it as well. And it pretty long, so that should make up for the wait! Please review. There is one more chapter left, with a couple suprises, and I was inspired to do a sequel called "Beautiful Mess", if everyone wants it. Which will be co-written by Keiya. So please review and tell me if a should do a sequel or not and if I should finish it.  
  
Thanks- Ma Junior 


	7. One More Day

"One More Day"  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu-gi-oh! (this goes for last chapter also)  
  
A/N: I thank everyone who reviewed and also said that they wanted a sequel! I believe that I will make a sequel, so in a couple weeks after this, look out for it! This chapter is co-authored by Kieya, who wonderfully helped out! cough yea right cough*  
  
Well onto the Last and Final chapter of ONE MORE DAY!  
  
()()())()())()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()(  
  
A Week Later:  
  
Yugi was excited, as he dressed. After the last buckle was buckled, he ran down stairs and found Yami sitting drinking a cup of black coffee, reading the newspaper. Yami's head snapped up, but then smiled as he saw the happiness on his light's face.  
  
"Ready to go?" Yami said standing up.  
  
"Yes, let's go! Come on!" Yugi said now at the front door screaming for Yami to catch up.  
  
"I'm comin'" was the only reply.  
  
The two walked in the frosty morning over to one of their friends' house for a 'friendly' duel.  
  
Upon reaching the 'house', which in all reality was a mansion, they knocked and were let inside. The maid ushered the pair into a large dueling arena, where the rest of their friends where already waiting. Yugi smile widened as he ran over to one platform and placed his deck onto the control panel. He looked up to his opponent, which happened to be the master of the house, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Thanks Seto" Yugi said gratefully.  
  
"Your Welcome. But this is the only time, this will ever happen!" Seto warned. For the only rule was Seto had to take out a least one of his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon's.  
  
"Alright, can we start" Yugi asked, when receiving a nod he drew five cards, and swore when he did not draw Sai. In his hand Beaver Warrior, Black Luster Ritual, Kuriboh, Witch of the Black Forest, and Celtic Guardian.  
  
"Alright I begin, with my faithful Celtic Guardian 1400/1200!" Yugi said placing the card in attack mode, which caused the warrior to virtualize onto the field.  
  
"Fine, but he nothing compared to Sword Stalker 2000/1600, Attack!" and with that command the Guardian diminished. Yugi then drew another carded, but was disappointed when it was Gaia the Fierce Knight.  
  
"I place Gaia the Fierce Knight 2300/2100 in attack mode, and another card face down" Yugi said as the purple horse and Gaia appeared onto the field, who appeared to be a little bit on the tipsy side.  
  
"Attack!" Yugi said the horseman, who was having trouble sitting up. The horsemen straightened and prepared himself for the attack getting his weapons ready as the horse galloped forward, once reaching the opposing monster, the expert horsemen once again lost his bearings and slipped off the horse and fell to the ground, but at the same time amazingly pierced the other monster and defeated him.  
  
Gaia embrassedly stood up and scratched the back of his head, and blushed.  
  
Everyone stared wide eyed, and sweat dropped.  
  
"Psst. Yugi.. hey Yugi! It's Gaia. If you think I'm drunk wait till you see, the Blue Eyes, now he what I call an alcoholic" Gaia "whispered" to Yugi.  
  
Yugi could only nod numbly.  
  
"Oh and Sai really, really, really REALLY misses you, master" Gaia said with a wink, "NOW LET'S KICK SOME BOOT-TAH!".  
  
Seto, who seem now unaffected by what was going on around him, drew another card.  
  
"HAH, Let's see how your knight does against my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto said proudly as he placed the card down. They were again surprised when the found the usually fearsome and proud dragon, slouching on the field and seemed to be holding it's head in agony.  
  
"Blue Eyes, attack!" Seto commanded. The white dragon let out a moan of pain, but none the less gathered the energy to take out the knight who was laughing at him. The dragon steadied himself and aimed at what he thought was the knight but happened to be the statue off to the side. This caused everyone in the room to gape dumbly at the dragon, who then sweat dropped and looked at his master guiltily.  
  
"Okay, my turn right?" Yugi said with a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
Seto could only nod.  
  
Yugi then held his breath and drew the next card. He let out a sigh of disappointment, when he saw it was the Summoned Skull, and made his next move. It was a good card, but not the one he wanted.  
  
"I summon Kuriboh onto the field and sacrifice them both for the Black Luster Ritual... summoning The Black Luster Solider!" Yugi said as the two monsters became one. Now stood before them was the solider in black that could not contain his giggles.  
  
"Hahahah. Awww lil' bitty Blue Eye's couldn't hold his liquor?" Luster taunted, "You shouldn't drink what you can't handle".  
  
The Blue Eye's roared in anger, and attacked with or without Seto's approval which proved to do more damage to the mansion that good. That only caused the solider fall to the ground in laughter.  
  
"Man you shouldn't really have drunk before the match. 'Oh I can handle it' you said, wow that's what I call famous last words. Wussie! HAHAHAHAH!" Luster said immaturely.  
  
"Well, I take it that was your turn Seto?" Yugi asked as he drew a card. His breath hitched, his heart skipped a beat, and his stomach was in knots as he gazed at his Dark Magician card.  
  
"Finally! I summon the Dark Magician!!!" Yugi said as he placed his love onto the field. Yugi was amazed how handsome his koi was standing there. The magician against all reason, thought had to see his little love at least once, turned around but that little glance turned into gazing, for he could not turn his eyes away.  
  
The two continued to stare at each other, even as the chaos surrounded them. But this magical moment was once and always broken by our favorite tomb robber.  
  
"Haha, you are as pathetic as your master! Can't hold a little liquor! And you call yourself a Blue Eyes!" Bakura sneered at the outraged dragon, which replied by shooting another blast, but missed horribly.  
  
"I-I missed you Sai" Yugi whispered, but it still reached the magician's ears.  
  
"I, also, missed you, little love" Sai responded with a gentle smile, which caused Yugi's eyes to light up with delight.  
  
"Is there any way you can return? Please tell me you can." Yugi pleaded as his eye's dulled with sadness and doubt.  
  
"There is a way kid. Even though I wouldn't do it, even on a cold day in hell, my little light might make me sleep on the couch if I don't do something.." Bakura mumbled hoping that he was not heard. But luck was not on his side twice that day and Yugi heard his loud and clear.  
  
"Really Bakura! You'll do it?" Yugi said with happiness radiating off him.  
  
He sighed, and replied "Yea Yea, but I am still that oh so evil Tomb Robber, ALWAYS remember that!" Bakura offered half-heartily.  
  
But on the field the Blue Eyes White Dragon finally hit what it was aiming at, The Black Luster Solider, who by some chance, separated back into both Kuriboh and Gaia the Fierce Knight.  
  
Sai smiled and ran over to his best friend to tell him the news.  
  
Bakura began to summon his dark powers.  
  
Gaia out of happiness for his friend embraced him.  
  
Bakura began chanting with his eyes closed.  
  
A Flash of Light, everyone was momentarily blinded.  
  
When everyone regained the sight to see, they blinked in astonishment, that not just one duel monster was brought to life..... but two.  
  
"Uhh..oops..Umm..BYE!!!" Bakura said, as he ran out of the dueling arena.  
  
There stood both the Dark Magician and Gaia the Fierce Knight on his horse, Riku.  
  
On The Field, The Blue Eyes White Dragon looked around for the Fierce Knight and the Magician, but only saw Kuriboh. Since they were both strung out and wrecked, they both passed out from their hangovers, and dissolved back into the Land of the Hidden Light.  
  
Sai stared in shock at his love. 'He's really here' he thought with amazement as he walked over and pulled Yugi into a heated embrace. After a few minutes, they realized that a source of their survival was air, and they separated.  
  
"I love you, Yugi" Sai said with much emotion. Yugi's eyes filled up with tears that threatened to fall, but were held back. His only reply, that Yugi heard him was a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you, also" Yugi replied as he pressed himself as close as possible to the mage, who, really didn't mind.  
  
"Hey Sai, is this Master Yugi?" Gaia said as he jumped off of Riku, and walked over to the couple.  
  
"Yes Gaia. Gaia this is Yugi. Yugi this is Gaia the Fierce Knight, my best friend." Sai introduced the two. Gaia smiled, and nodded at his friend's love, but then stood up and looked at Yami. He then confusingly looked between the two, then nodded approving.  
  
"So the rumors are true, they look like each other, very much so!" Gaia said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes Gaia, Yugi's my reincarnation." Yami smirked at Gaia, who then made an 'oh' sounded, as though it explained everything.  
  
A groan caused everyone to look at Kaiba.  
  
"Okay I have two questions: One where is those two going to stay? And who is going to take care of and house this PURPLE horse!" Seto said with the most common sense out of the bunch at that moment.  
  
"Well, that's easy Kaiba-baby, the two duel monster's will stay with Yugi and I know you will think of a place for the horse." Joey said smiling sweetly at the shocked CEO.  
  
"NO I WILL NOT-murphhhh" but Seto's complaint was cut off by Joey, who shutted him up the best way he knew how.  
  
"Ohh alright, fine. But you will be here everyday to take care of it" Seto said with a sigh, while looking at the knight.  
  
"Yes. Thank you" Gaia said thankfully.  
  
"Alright, let's go home." Yugi said grasping Sai's hand tightly.  
  
Yes home.  
  
Interrupting the tender moment, Gaia came to the two and said, "Hey, where is the toilet? I gotta take a monster piss right now!"  
  
And yes indeed they had One More Day. and one Fierce Knight.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()(  
  
Author's Note: Here was the last chapter of the FIRST STORY I FINSHED! I am so proud! Any way I really like the ending, so please review and remember that there is going to be a sequel that will come out soon, I just need a little break, but in a week I will start on the first chapter of a 'Beautiful Mess'. Please Please Please Please Review! Tell me if you liked it or not! Until Next Time.  
  
Thank you- Ma Junior 


End file.
